In many applications, fluids are transported across various distances through pipe systems. These pipe systems are constructed from pipe segments that are secured together by mechanical or other means. Because of imperfections resulting from the manufacturing process, small gaps can often remain between the pipe segments when they are secured together. These gaps can be large enough to allow an undesired amount of fluid to leak out of the pipe.
To reduce or prevent such leakage of fluid, the pipe segments are typically fitted with seal assemblies. These seal assemblies form barriers in the pipe system joints restricting the flow of fluid through the gaps and reducing the amount of fluid leaking out of the pipe system. Accordingly, the integrity of the seal assemblies is critical to the prevention of fluid leakage. Thus, it is desired to periodically verify the integrity of the seal assembly and the overall performance of the pipe system.
Leak testing is one method used to verify the integrity of seal assemblies. Leak tests are performed by creating a pressure difference between two sides of a seal assembly and measuring the amount of fluid flowing from one side to the other. However, pipe systems are often located in inaccessible or remote locations, thereby making leak testing difficult. In addition, to ensure accurate results, the leak tests often require that the pipe system be shut down during leak testing. Thus, verifying the integrity of a seal assembly through leak testing could still lead to an undesired fluid leak if the seal assembly fails while the pipe system is in operation.